The present invention relates generally to a protective covering, and more specifically to a self-contained covering for protecting a user's mouth, nose, chin, ears, and jaw from projectiles, direct impacts, contaminants in the air, and loud noises. The present invention may be used in a variety of applications in which such protection is required, including combat situations, law enforcement, and operation of motorcycles and off-road vehicles.
Protective helmets and face masks have long been utilized by soldiers, police officers, firefighters and persons riding motorcycles and off-road vehicles. Helmets protect the head from injury through impact by projectiles or, in the case of motor vehicle operation, from contact with the road, ground, or other vehicles or riders in the event of an accident. Many such helmets include structures that extend over the entire head of the user, including the face, thereby shielding the eyes and reducing the risk of injury to any part of the head. However, these helmets are bulky, can be heavy and the interior of such helmets can become hot and uncomfortable when the user is engaged in strenuous activity, such as military, firefighting and law enforcement activities, and/or when ambient temperature increases.
Because of the drawback of bulky, stifling helmets, military personnel, fire fighters, law enforcement, and motor vehicle operators may settle for less than complete protection of their mouth, nose, chin, eyes, ears and jaws in order to avoid the discomfort inflicted by many of the available options. By way of example, many recreational motorcycle riders wear helmets that do not cover the entire head. The extent of the head that is covered varies according to the design of the helmet and ranges generally from those that leave the face exposed to those that extend primarily around the top of the head only. These helmets leave portions of the head exposed, including the mouth, nose, chin and jaw. These portions of the head are then subjected to an increased risk of injury in the event of an accident.
Further, for all of the above identified uses (i.e., military, law enforcement, recreational use), areas of the head may be injured by projectiles, blunt force trauma, flying rocks, dirt, dust, or other particles cast into the air by assailants, the environment or by other vehicles. Such helmets also leave portions of the face exposed to dirt, insects, and other airborne debris. In the case of military and law enforcement personnel, the use of personal weapons, explosives, and other tactical devices may result in injury to the ears resulting from the concussive impact of such devices.
Another issue which may arise is the fogging up of a face shield, goggles, glasses, or other eye protection utilized in combination with a face mask, particularly when the face mask includes breathing ports or openings. Exhalations through the nose or mouth can cause the face mask to cloud up.
Attempts have been made to remedy the above-described deficiencies. Such remedies may include providing a separate, detachable feature that covers additional portions of the face. One problem with this solution is that the extra protection is dependent upon having a helmet that will mate with the attachable portion. The attachable portion is of no value if a matching helmet is unavailable. Further, these additional portions that attach to existing helmets may not function without a full helmet. In some situations where full helmets are not required or not appropriate for a particular tactical situation, it may nevertheless be desirable to shield certain areas of the face, such as the mouth, ears and nose, with a protective covering which provides protection from some or all of the occurrences described above.
What is needed, therefore, is a self-contained protective covering that provides protection to the mouth, nose, ears, chin, and jaw, that is usable with a wide variety of helmets, or without a helmet, which filters incoming oxygen for the user, and which does not result in the fogging up of a face shield, goggles or other eye protection.